1908 in literature
The year 1908 in literature involved some significant new books. Events * June 18 - Mark Twain purchases a house in Redding, Connecticut. New books *Afawarq Gabra Iyasus - Libb Wolled Tārīk ("A Heart-Born Story"), the first novel in Amharic *Leonid Andreyev - The Seven Who Were Hanged *Francis Aveling - Arnoul the Englishman *José Toribio Medina - Los Restos Indígenas de Pichilemu *L. Frank Baum - Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz ** - Aunt Jane's Nieces at Millville (as "Edith Van Dyne") *Arnold Bennett - Buried Alive **''The Old Wives' Tale'' *Algernon Blackwood - John Silence, Physician Extraordinary * Alexander Bogdanov - Red Star *Mary Elizabeth Braddon - During Her Majesty's Pleasure *Rhoda Broughton - Mamma *G. K. Chesterton - The Man Who Was Thursday *Louisa Cooke Don Carlos - A Battle in the Smoke *Marie Corelli - Holy Orders *James Oliver Curwood - The Courage of Captain Plum and The Gold Hunters *Anatole France - Penguin Island *E. M. Forster - A Room with a View *John Fox, Jr. - The Trail of the Lonesome Pine *Mary E. Wilkins Freeman - The Shoulders of Atlas *Kenneth Grahame - The Wind in the Willows *Jeannie Gunn - We of the Never Never *William Hope Hodgson - The House on the Borderland *Jack London - The Iron Heel *W. Somerset Maugham - The Magician *Lucy Maud Montgomery - Anne of Green Gables *Baroness Orczy - The Elusive Pimpernel *Beatrix Potter - ''The Tale of Jemina Puddle-Duck *Mary Roberts Rinehart - The Circular Staircase *Arthur Schnitzler - Der Weg ins Freie *Georges Sorel - Reflections on Violence *Mary Augusta Ward - The Testing of Diana Mallory *H. G. Wells - A Modern Utopia **''The War in the Air'' New drama *Maurice Maeterlinck - The Blue Bird *Octave Mirbeau - Home *Emma Orczy -''Beau Brocade'' *Edward Sheldon - Salvation Nell *J.M. Synge - The Tinker's Wedding Poetry *Edward Carpenter - Iolaus: Anthology of Friendship *W. H. Davies - Nature Poems Non-fiction *Sarah Bernhardt - My Double Life *G. K. Chesterton - All Things Considered *Jack London - War of the Classes Births * January 9 - Simone de Beauvoir, feminist philosopher (d. 1986) * January 18 - Jacob Bronowski, scientist and poet (d. 1974) * February 8 - Emil Staiger, scientist of literature (d. 1987) * February 11 - Sutan Takdir Alishahbana, Indonesian linguist and author * February 29 - Dee Brown, novelist and historian (d. 2002) * March 6 - Dame Felicitas Corrigan, Benedictine author (d. 2003) * March 22 - Louis L'Amour, author (d. 1988) * May 17 - Frederic Prokosch, novelist and poet (d. 1989) * May 25 - Theodore Roethke, American poet (d. 1963) * May 28 - Ian Fleming, author (d. 1964) * June 27 - João Guimarães Rosa, Brazilian novelist (d. 1967) * July 23 - Elio Vittorini, Italian author (d. 1966) * August 21 - M. M. Kaye, Far Pavilions author (d. 2004) * August 23 - Arthur Adamov, playwright (d. 1970) * September 4 - Richard Wright, author (d. 1960) * September 9 - Cesare Pavese, Italian poet and novelist (d. 1950) * September 17 - John Creasey, author (d. 1973) * October 5 - Joshua Logan, stage and film writer and director (d. 1988) * November 28 - Claude Lévi-Strauss, anthropologist Deaths * January 18 - Edmund Clarence Stedman, poet and critic (b. 1833) * January 25 - Ouida, writer (b. 1839) * March 19 - Eduard Zeller, philosopher (b. 1814) * April 20 - Henry Chadwick, baseball writer and historian (b. 1824) * July 3 - Joel Chandler Harris, journalist and author (b. 1848) * July 28 - Otto Pfleiderer, theologian (b. 1839) * November 8 - Victorien Sardou, dramatist (b. 1831) Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Rudolf Christoph Eucken *Newdigate prize: Julian Huxley * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature